Pain is Love
by Kagome-Chan753
Summary: AU Inuyasha meets Kagome not knowing what he is going to get himself into. She has a complicated past and he is going to get wrapped up in it soon enough. Kagome hopes she can figure some way out of her situation without hurting everyone around her.


A/N: Okay here is a new story, I really hope everyone likes it! I have had this thought for a while now and just started typing it up. Well I let you get to reading, please review when your done and tell me what you thought of it 

Pain is Love: Chapter 1

"Mommy!" Kagome spun around and looked down at a young blacked hair boy. His expression changed, "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." He said quickly, Kagome smiled and crouched down in front of him. "Sweetie are you looking for your mother. Are you lost?" She asked, he shook his head. "Kyo! Don't run off like that again." A man said picking up the little boy. "I'm sorry he usually doesn't do that." Kagome laughed, "No need to be sorry. Kids will be kids." Kagome said standing back up and looking back over her shoulder to a young girl running towards her. The little girl clung to Kagome's leg. The man laughed and nodded. "I'm Inuyasha and this is my son Kyo." He said putting out his hand to shake, Kagome grabbed his hand. "Hi, I'm Kagome and this is my daughter Kimi." "Kimi let's go down the slide!" Kyo yelled grabbing Kimi's hand and running her over to the slide. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's hand, that he was still holding and saw no wedding ring and smiled. Kagome also noticed that they were still holding hands and blushed, then pulled away. They stood there for a few minutes just watching the kids play, until Inuyasha broke the silence. "So how old is Kimi?" He asked, Kagome laughed. "She is 3. How about Kyo?" "He is 4."

"Daddy can we go get ice cream! Please. Can Kimi come too!? Please, please PLEASE!" Kyo said running up to Inuyasha and Kagome, with Kimi right behind him. "Well, I'm sure Kagome and Kimi have to get home to their daddy." Kimi started to laugh, "I don't have a daddy." Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and smiled. "I guess that would be okay, if Kagome wants to." "Mommy can we, can we PLEASE!?" "Okay, okay. We can go."

"Kagome where have you been?" Kikyo asked right as Kagome and Kimi walked through the door. "Auntie Kikyo we went to the park and go ice cream with Kyo and Inuyasha." Kikyo dropped the glass cup she was holding and it shattered at her feet. "Kikyo what the hell!" Kimi thought that was the right time to leave so she did. She ran up to her room and started to color.

Kikyo shook her head and started to clean up the glass. Kagome walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the broom and dust pan and started to sweep up the smaller pieces. "Kikyo what was that about?" "Did Kimi say you two went out with Inuyasha and his son?" Kagome put the glass out of the dust pan into the trash can. "Yes she did. Am I missing something here? I don't understand what is wrong with that. Do you know him, what is he married?" Kikyo bit her lip and turned and walked out of the kitchen. "Kikyo! Tell me, do you kno-" She stopped and gasped, "Oh my god, that's how I know that name. Is this the same Inuyasha you dated in high school!?" "Well yes, but Kagome you don't understand that isn't why it is bad. Inuyasha's wife just died." Kagome plopped down on the couch and sat there for a minute. "What do you mean she died? How old was she? Was she sick?" Kikyo sat down next to Kagome. "No, Kagome she wasn't old, or sick. She was 23, healthy and beautiful." Kagome looked at her sister confused. "I don't understand. How did she die then?" Kikyo paused for a minute, "She didn't exactly die. She was murdered." "Murdered! She was killed!! How long ago?" "About 7 months"

Kagome got off the couch and looked back and Kikyo. "His wife was murdered and he asked me out on a date. No it wasn't a date was it? Oh my god. What if I thought it was a date and he didn't mean it to be. Oh now I feel like an idiot." Kikyo stood up and put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Kagome I'm sure that's not the situation." Kagome nodded, "Yeah. Okay I'm just gonna stop thinking about it. I'm going to go give Kimi a bath, and then going to bed.

Kagome had just finished giving Kimi her bath and was carrying her into the room to get her changed and off to bed. "Mommy." Kimi managed to say while Kagome threw Kimi's shirt over her head. Kagome pulled her hair out of the neck of her shirt. "Yes baby?" She asked lifting Kimi onto the bed. "Inuyasha gave me numbers." She said, Kagome thought about that for a minute and then looked back down at Kimi. "Baby, what are you talking about? What do you mean numbers?" Kimi smiled and pointed to a piece of paper on the floor on the other side of the room. Kagome got up and went over and picked up the piece of paper and turned it over. She smiled, on the piece of paper it said. 'Give me a call sometime' then a winking smiley face. And under that was his phone number. She laughed; she walked back over to Kimi and tucked her into bed, kissed her forehead and ran down the hall to Kikyo's room.

She knocked on the door and then walked in after Kikyo said it was open. She ran in and jumped on her sister's bed. Kikyo came out of her bathroom and laughed, "Why suddenly in a good mood?" Kagome held out the piece of paper and smiled. Kikyo walked over and grabbed the piece of paper and laughed. "Well I guess someone hopes for another date." She said with a wink. "You should go call him." She said with a smile, Kagome smiled and ran out of the room.

Kagome walked into her room which was right between Kimi's and Kikyo's. She changed into her shorts and tank top and went to lie in bed. She kept flipping the piece of paper over and over again. Contemplating whether or not to call him, she looked over at the clock and it was 8:45, she sighed and picked up the phone and dialed the number.

The phone rang about 4 times before someone answered. "Hello." Kagome took a deep breath. "Hi, I'm sorry to call so late, but is Inuyasha there?" She asked with a shaky voice. The person on the other line laughed, "This is Inuyasha. Who is this?" Kagome let out a small sigh of relief. "It's Kagome. Kimi gave me the number a little while ago and I feel bad for calling so late. But I really wanted to say thank you for the ice cream today. We really had a good time." "I'm really glad you called actually." Kagome smiled. "You and Kimi are so welcome; we enjoyed having you both with us." Both were silent for a few minutes. "Kagome would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?" He asked quickly, Kagome giggled. "I would love to." "Great, is around 1 okay?" "Perfect." "Okay well I will call you tomorrow and get your address and I can come get you." "Alright, I will talk to you tomorrow then." "Yeah, Good night Kagome." "Good night Inuyasha." Then the line clicked off. Kagome put the phone back on the receiver and then lay back on her bed and sighed. "I have a date tomorrow and I just met the guy." She said then turned off her lamp and closed her eyes and went to bed.

"Kimi baby the brakes aren't working on the car so we have to call a friend of mommy's before we go to the store." Kagome said going through all the kitchen drawers looking for that number. The doorbell rang and Kimi jumped off the couch and ran to the door to answer it. "Kimi don't open the door." But it was too late she had already opened it. "Kagome don't you think it's just a little bad if you have your three year old answering the door with strangers running around out there." Kagome turned around, she squealed. "Miroku!" She ran over to the man at the door and threw her hands around him. He laughed, "Hi Kagome. How are you?" Kagome pulled away and stood in front of him. "I'm good. How are you?" "I'm also good." "Well that's great. But can I ask what you're doing here?" He laughed again, "Well I was on my way to my friend's house and thought I would stop by and say hi to my two favorite girls and my favorite little munchkin." Behind Kagome there was a little giggling noise. "Uncle Miro, I'm not a munchkin!" she said running and clung to his legs. He laughed and picked her up.

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and started to talk. "Hey Miroku do you by any chance have Sesshomaru's number? I had it but I can't seem to find it." "I don't, but I am going over to his house I can take you over there if you like. We can tow your car and he can fix it there." Kagome smiled, "That would be great! Well of course if you don't mind?" "Why would I mind, I'm going there anyways."

They got Kagome's car hooked up to Miroku's and got everyone in the car and headed off to Sesshomaru's.

"Thanks so much Miroku." Kagome said walking up to the door behind him, holding Kimi on her hip. Miroku rang the doorbell and Sesshomaru answered the door within seconds. He looked at Miroku and smiled and then looked over to Kagome and he suddenly looked shocked. "Kagome what are you doing here?" Miroku walked past Sesshomaru, "Don't say hi or anything to me Sesshomaru. Don't worry I don't care I will just ignore the pain." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry Miroku how could I ever forget to say hello to my dearest friend who I just saw this morning." Miroku laughed.

Kagome laughed. "Well I was going to call and ask if you could possible fix my brakes, but I lost your number. Then Miroku came over and said he was coming here anyways so I thought I could just tag along. So here I am." Sesshomaru just nodded and then looked at the little girl on Kagome's hip. "Kagome is this your daughter?" Kagome looked over to Kimi and nodded, "mhmm." "Wow she looks just like her beautiful mommy doesn't she." He said grabbing her from Kagome's arms, "What is your name cutie." She giggled, "My name Kimi." "Well Kimi why don't you go play with Kyo, he is in the backyard with the dogs." Kagome looked and Sesshomaru for a second, ' I know that name.' She thought, but then she saw him. Inuyasha had walked right behind Sesshomaru and looked right at Kagome.

She gasped, Sesshomaru looked at her concerned. "Kagome are you okay." He asked, "Yeah, perfectly fine." "Right. So come on in." Kagome followed Sesshomaru and sat down on the couch and looked at Inuyasha and started to laugh. "Okay Kagome seriously, you're acting a bit strange." She continued to laugh for a bit longer and then stopped to catch her breath. She pointed to Sesshomaru, "You and you," She said now pointing at Inuyasha. She started to laugh again, "Kagome can you please finish and then you can laugh." Inuyasha said, with a small laugh himself. "You two are related?" she asked. "Um, yes." They both said. "I feel stupid; I can't believe I couldn't realize the resemblance." She started laughing again. "Wait, you know Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked completely confused. "Yes she knows me. She knows you?" Sesshomaru said, "Yes this is who I met in the park yesterday."

"Oh my god." They both stopped their conversation and turned their attention to Kagome. Miroku just walked back in the house from the back yard, "So did we discuss the whole dating siblings' thing." Kagome shot Miroku an evil glare and he backed out of the room and back into the back yard. "Guess not."

"You two dated?!" Inuyasha asked shocked, Sesshomaru laughed. "Now I see why it's funny." Kagome glared at him now. "Although I'm sure you were laughing at something different." He said to Kagome. "Well this isn't interesting or anything." Kagome said twisting her hair and looking the opposite direction. "I wonder what Kikyo would think?" Kagome asked herself aloud, Inuyasha head shot up. "Did you say Kikyo?" Kagome turned around and looked and Inuyasha, "Yeah, my sister. My TWIN sister." Sesshomaru started laughing even harder.

"Okay, okay let me get this straight. You lived in the city, where Sesshomaru also lived. I dated Kikyo here and you dated Sesshomaru there. Kikyo and I had been broken up, and I got married and had a kid. Sesshomaru moved back after you two broke up and he was upset because he was going to propose to you and then you moved back as well. After the fact of you being married and having a kid also." Kagome was barely listening until she heard the word propose, then her head popped up. "P-propose?" Kagome looked over and Sesshomaru, who looked over at Inuyasha. "You were going to propose." "Well I was but then we started fighting more and more and after the break up."

'Well this is awkward.' Inuyasha thought. "Sesshomaru, you should really come look at my brakes." Kagome got up and grabbed his hand and dragged him outside to her car.

Sesshomaru had been under the car for about 15 minutes and nor her or Sesshomaru had said anything. Kagome crouched down and pulled on the skateboard he was laying on out from under the car. He looked up at her. "Yes?" he asked, "We need to talk." He sat up and wiped his hands on the knees of his pants and waited. Kagome sat down on the concrete next to him.

"I need to tell you something I did back when we lived in the city something with us, something bad." "Kagome that was so long ago. It's in the past" "No, Sesshomaru you don't understand. Something happened." "Well of course something happened we had a fight and we broke up." "Sesshomaru! For once in your life just shut up and listen to me!" Sesshomaru jumped at her sudden raise in voice. He nodded, "Okay." She let out a breath, "Sesshomaru, after we had that fight I went out drinking and I had a few drinks, and I was trashed." Sesshomaru looked right at Kagome and waited for her to finish. "I cheated on you Sesshomaru and I got pregnant. That's why I broke up with you."He looked at her for a few minutes and then looked away. He lay back down and went back under the car. Kagome sighed and tried to hold back tears, she pulled the skateboard back out. "Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry I was scared I didn't know what to do. I knew it would hurt you and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I wish I could do it over again, I really do." He stood up, Kagome looked up at him. "Kagome I probably would have been angry for some time, but I loved you and I was willing to spend the rest of my life with you. I would have stuck with you through the pregnancy and been a father to Kimi. Just that you thought otherwise and was scared to tell me hurts more." He said then walked back into the house. Kagome sat out on the driveway and let a few tears fall, then took a deep breath and went back inside.

Kagome had just opened the door and hit something, she quickly shut the door and looked over and saw Inuyasha walking away rubbing his head. "Oh my god! Inuyasha!" Kagome ran over to him, she put her hand to his head and he winced. "I am so sorry! Are you okay?" He turned and looked at her. "I'm fine really." "Do you need some ice, something?" He shook his head, "Kagome really" She cut him off, "I know" She grabbed his face gently between both hands and lightly pulled his head down and kissed it. "Better?" She asked with a smile, he laughed. "All better." "Guess you don't have to pick me up now do you?" He smiled, "Guess not."

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!!!" Kimi yelled running into the house, Kagome spun around and looked down. "What baby, are you okay?" Kimi grabbed Kagome's hand and then Inuyasha's. "Come on! Something is wrong with Kyo!" She said pulling on their hands. Inuyasha let go of her hand and ran outside. Kagome picked up Kimi and ran outside after Inuyasha. Kyo was lying on the ground gasping for air. Inuyasha knelt down next to him on the ground and tried to figure out what to do. "Miroku! What happened?" Kagome yelled kneeling down on the other side of Kyo. "I don't know they were playing tag and he just stopped and started gasping for breath and then collapsed." "We have to get him to the hospital." Inuyasha had picked Kyo up and Kimi had started to scream and cry. Kagome picked her back up and ran inside and grabbed her keys, "Inuyasha come on I'll drive you to the hospital, I think he is having an asthma attack. Try and keep him calm as possible." Kagome ran outside and started up the car with Inuyasha right behind her, he got into the passenger seat with Kyo in his lap. "Sesshomaru can you keep an eye on Kimi I don't have time to watch her while we are at the hospital." Sesshomaru nodded and he took Kimi from her arms. Kimi screamed louder, "Mommy! Take me with you!" "Kimi baby Kyo needs help just stay with Sesshomaru and Miroku. I'll be back." She kissed Kimi's cheek and ran to the car.

Kagome jumped into the driver's seat and shifted into reverse. "Kagome are you sure he is going to be okay?" Inuyasha said checking Kyo's temperature. "Inuyasha just keep him calm and don't freak him out and he should be fine until we get to the hospital. Has this ever happened before?" Inuyasha shook his head, "No never."

Kagome and Inuyasha had been waiting in the waiting room for about an hour. Inuyasha was pacing the floor in angst. Kagome got up and stopped Inuyasha and grabbed his shoulders and looked him right in the eyes. "Inuyasha, he is going to be fine. Trust me." He nodded and went to go sit down, but before he could the doctor walked through the doors. He came over to Kagome first, "Are you Kyo's mother." Kagome smiled, "No, I'm not but his father is over there." Inuyasha looked up and saw the doctor talking to Kagome and walked over to them. "Is Kyo okay?!" The doctor nodded and smiled, "Kyo is perfectly fine, we had to run some tests, and he has asthma, he had an attack. He will have to be very careful with over exhausting himself and he will need an inhaler."

After the doctor was done explaining everything, Inuyasha took the doctor away to ask a few questions. While Inuyasha was doing that a nurse came out with Kyo asleep in her arms and went up to Kagome, "Are you his mother?" She asked, Kagome went to answer her but the nurse was asked to go do something so she handed Kagome Kyo and walked away. "Um okay." Kagome turned around to get Inuyasha's attention but she didn't see him, then Kyo started to stir. He woke up and started to cry, Kagome started to lightly bounce him on her hip, "Shhhh, Kyo it's alright." She said then started to quietly hum, within minutes he had drifted back asleep.

"Wow, I haven't seen him do that with anyone other than his mom." Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha standing behind her. Kagome looked at him for a second and then went to give him Kyo and Inuyasha shook his head. "No. You hold him; I'll drive back to the house. Is that alright with you?" He asked. Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha out to the car.

The car ride was mostly silent, "Thanks Kagome. Really I probably would have lost it if you weren't there." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. "You welcome Inuyasha." There was still about 30 minutes left of the drive, Inuyasha hadn't realized that Kagome had driven so fast to get to the hospital within 20 minutes. He looked over to ask Kagome something and she had fallen asleep with her head on Kyo's. Inuyasha smiled and drove in silence the rest of the way home.

When Kagome woke up she was on a couch in the dark, she looked around the room and didn't know where she was. Then it clicked, she was in Inuyasha's house. She smiled and then remembered that Kimi was still there and got up to go find her. She went up the stairs and down the hall to the first door on her left, she opened the door and quietly shut it behind her. Laying on the king size bed was Inuyasha he was shirtless and was drawing in a notebook. He looked up and was surprised to see Kagome. "What's wrong?" He set his notebook next to him and got up off the bed and walked over to her. "I uh... I was just looking for Kimi." He smiled, "She is in the room across the hall with Kyo. I didn't want to wake you, so I put you on the couch. I hope you don't mind, when I got here Kimi was already asleep in his room and there was no reason to wake you both up." Kagome laughed, "Well thank you." She turned around to leave but then stopped; she turned back around and looked at Inuyasha. "What were you drawing?" Inuyasha looked over at his notebook and walked over to his bed quickly and shut it. "Oh nothing, just writing some things down." Kagome looked at his suspiciously, "Oh I'm sure. Well I guess I will just go back down to bed. Goodnight." She said turning around with a wave. "Goodnight." Kagome quickly ran over to Inuyasha and grabbed the notebook and walked to the other side of the room. She open the notebook and gaped. "Kagome give it back!" he said running over to her. Kagome back up against the wall and put her hand up. "Inuyasha these are amazing!" She flipped through the pages of drawings that consisted of people. She saw a couple of Kyo and one of Miroku and another of Sesshomaru. Then she stopped on a page and just looked at it. "She's beautiful. Who is this?" She turned the notebook around and showed him. "That's Kyo's mom." Kagome looked at him with sad eyes and then looked back at the picture. "She really was Gorgeous. I'm sorry about what happened." She closed the notebook back up and handed it to him. "Yeah she was." He said while taking the notebook from her, "How do you know what happened to her?" He asked, "Oh Kikyo told me. What was her name?" She asked, Inuyasha went over to his bed and sat down on the end of it, "Kira." Kagome sat down next to him, "That's a pretty name." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome; she was playing with her hands. "Kagome, what happened with you and your husband?" Kagome was quiet for a minute, "I'm sorry that was rude. I shouldn't have asked." "No, no it's fine. Really." Kagome looked over at the wall to her left. "We fought a lot and I didn't want to deal with him anymore. I didn't want Kimi to grow up like that. I did and I hated it, so I left." Inuyasha looked over at her again, "I'm sorry." Kagome looked back over at him and smiled. "No need to be. I'm better off anyways. I wanted to come back home, I missed Kikyo and my mom. Kimi needed to know her grandmother and aunt."

They continued to talk for hours until Kagome yawned and Inuyasha smiled and looked over at the clock, "Maybe you should go to bed, it is 5 in the morning." Kagome laughed. "Yeah maybe, well thanks for the nice chat. Goodnight. Well good morning." She said with a giggle, Inuyasha laughed also. "Good morning Kagome." Kagome smiled and walked out of his room.

Kimi ran down the stairs and into the living room. "Mommy wake up!" She shook Kagome and she groaned, "Baby what is it, mommy is sleeping." Kimi went into the kitchen and sat down at the table next to Kyo and continued to eat breakfast. Sesshomaru laughed and went to open the back door. Kagome jolted up to get away from the dog that was licking her face. She moaned loudly and stomped into the kitchen. "Who let the dog in?" She asked loudly she looked over at Kimi and Kyo and they both pointed at Sesshomaru, "Hey guys you weren't suppose to rat me out." He said going over to them and tickling them. They both laughed, Kagome shook her head and walked over to the counter and sat down at the bar. Inuyasha walked downstairs and headed for the kitchen but stopped when there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and Kikyo walked in. "Kagome!" she yelled, Kagome came out of the kitchen and looked over to the door and saw Inuyasha standing behind Kikyo. "Um hi Kikyo, what are you doing here?" She asked, "What am I doing here. Shouldn't I be the one asking that questions. Kagome you left the house yesterday at noon and you never called or came home. Do you know how worried I was, and your cell is going straight to voicemail, what the hell?" Inuyasha started to laugh, "Excuse me! I wasn't aware that I had to check in when I am 21. Thanks mom, Kikyo I don't need to call you and tell you what I'm doing I'm an adult we are not 5 anymore. And For your information I have been alone and on my own for a while I think I can manage." Kagome yelled, "Kagome I get worried about you and I like to know where you are. Can you just call me sometimes please?"Kikyo said trying to calm the situation down a bit. Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded.

There was a chime from the doorbell and everything seemed to stop, Inuyasha walked over to the door and opened it. In walked a man with long black hair and tan skin, he said hello to Inuyasha in a very deep voice. Kagome looked over at the door and just stared at the man, he looked and her and then smiled with a wink. "Kikyo we should go I need to get to work soon and I need you to take Kimi to day care." Kagome said grabbing Kikyo's hand and walking out the door carrying Kimi on her hip. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, "That was weird." Sesshomaru just glared and walked out of the room. "Well I think I should get going, nice to see you Kouga, goodbye." Miroku said walking past Inuyasha and his guest and out the front door. "Bye Miroku, like wise." Said Kouga.

"How come you drop by at random times?" Inuyasha asked turning to Kouga. "Because I can. Who was that girl holding the baby?" "That's Kagome; I met her in the park the other day. That was her daughter Kimi and her sister Kikyo, who I dated in high school. Why?" he asked, "Oh just wondering, so anyways I came over here to see if you wanted to go out to this new club. You'd need a date though." Inuyasha looked over to Kyo who was eating breakfast in the kitchen, "I don't know Kouga, Kyo has asthma and I should probably stay home with him tonight." "Aw come on Inu, just one night. I'm sure Sesshomaru can watch him. You can bring Kagome; you look like you like her. She's hot too. Come on!" Inuyasha thought about it for a minute and then said yes. Kouga told him the directions and to be there at 10, then left.

Inuyasha took out his cell phone and called Kagome.

Kagome was running around the house getting Kimi in the bath and getting her dressed and ready, while also doing the same for herself. She gave Kimi to Kikyo to take to day care then ran back upstairs to her cell phone which was ringing. _Pant pant_, "Hello" She answered out of breath. "Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes just running around trying to get ready. Did you need something cuz I kinda need to go so..?" "Oh yeah, would you like to go with me to a new club tonight? Kouga invited me and said I need a date and well I thought I'd ask you. It doesn't have to be a date he could just be a friend thing, an outing." Inuyasha continued to ramble for a few more seconds when Kagome finally cut him off "Inuyasha! I would love to go on a date with you. What time will you be here?" she asked, "9:30" he said quickly, Kagome giggled, "Okay see you then." "Okay bye" "bye" She hung up and jumped up and down for a second then ran into her bathroom and grabbed her make-up and ran to the car.

Kagome got home at 8:30 and ran into the house. Kimi attacked her legs "Mommy! Guess what I did today? I counted to 5 and I know my ABC's." Kagome dropped her bags and picked up Kimi and kissed her head. "That's great sweetie, now go put on your pajamas and mommy will be up there in a second to tuck you in. You can show me what you learned. Okay now go." She said putting her down then patting her butt as she ran out of the room laughing.

"Kikyo, can you watch Kimi tonight, Inuyasha asked me on a date and I need to go change and redo my hair and make-up to leave in an hour. So can you please! Do this for me." Kikyo laughed, "Of course. Just go do what you need to do and then have fun. I'm going to go take a shower and get into bed. I will check on Kimi when I am done." Kagome kissed Kikyo's cheek and gave her a quick hug. "Love yak sis, you're a life saver." Kagome yelled running up the stairs. "Yes, yes I know." Kikyo said with a small laugh.

Kagome got into Kimi's room and she was already asleep in bed. Kagome smiled and went over and pulled her blankets over her then kissed her head, turned off the light and shut the door. Then Kagome walked into her room and went straight to her closet. In the very back she found an old red shirt. It was a one shoulder shirt with three slits going down from left to right along the torso and was cut out in the back. She smiled and threw that on and then found some low rise black jeans, then found some black pointed toed boots and put those on. She went into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess! She turned on her straightner and quickly went through her hair until it was completely straight. It lay long down her back. By the time she got down with her make up the door bell rang and she jumped.

When she walked down stairs Kikyo was sitting on the couch and she looked at Kagome. "Dammmmmmmmmmmmmmn girl! Don't kill Inuyasha." Kagome laughed and said good night to her sister and opened the door. Inuyasha turned to look at her and his mouth dropped; he looked her up and down. He was silent as he just stared at her. Kagome laughed and closed his mouth and she shut the door behind her and walked to his car, Inuyasha followed.

He opened the passenger door for her and then shut it. Kagome smiled and watched him as he walked around the car to the driver's door. "You look amazing Kagome." Kagome turned her head and blushed, "Thank you. You too." Inuyasha was wearing blue jeans and a wife beater with a nice long sleeve dress shirt over it, unbuttoned. "Thanks." He put the car in reverse and then sped off towards the club.

"So how long have you known, hum your friend?" Kagome asked not knowing his name, she felt stupid. Inuyasha laughed. "Sorry, his name is Kouga, and I have known him for about 3 years." "That's a long time. Are you good friends?" "Yeah, but it's a weird friendship. I mean don't get me wrong he's a great guy but since I have Kyo I can't go out as much as I would like, you know?" Kagome sighed, "Yeah I know exactly what you mean. I love Kimi with my whole heart and I don't regret her and I would never change having her. But I basically threw my life away, in some ways. But in others I think I did it right. Or at least I hope." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome "I'm sure you are doing everything right with her." Kagome looked over at him and smiled.

They got to the club and when they got inside Kouga immediately found them and handed Kagome and drink and got Inuyasha one. He looked at Kagome up and down then winked, Kagome stepped closer to Inuyasha and took a drink, he looked down at her and she smiled. She leaned up and asked if he wanted to dance in his ear. Inuyasha nodded. "We will be back." He said to Kouga and grabbed Kagome's hand and led her out to the dance floor. Kagome was dancing and moved around Inuyasha when Kouga grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him. Kagome gasped when she hit his chest. "You look like a hot piece of ass tonight, why don't we go to my place." Kagome yanked her hand out of his and went back over to Inuyasha. She spun him around and put her back to his chest. Inuyasha was caught by surprise and he looked over to see Kouga giving Kagome a really dirty look. Kouga came walking over and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hands and placed them on her hips and she kept her hands on top of his. "Inuyasha can I see you for a minute please?" Kouga asked, "What?! I can't hear you!" Inuyasha yelled because of the booming music. Kagome smiled and got closer to Inuyasha, which made him smile. Kouga glared and waved as he walked out of the club angrily.

Kagome leaned her head back against Inuyasha's shoulder and swayed her hips to the beat of the music, with Inuyasha's hands still placed beneath hers. He leaned down and kissed her neck Kagome turned around and kissed him square on the lips. His hands went to her lower back and he pulled her closer, she smiled beneath his lips and he kissed harder. Kagome pulled away so she could breathe and smiled up at him. She went over to the bar and he followed, she was ordering drinks left and right. Shots, Tequila, Vodka and all kinds of mixed drinks. Inuyasha was sitting next to her chugging down beers, talking to the guys next to him. Kagome got off the bar stool and stood behind Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his torso and put her head on his shoulder. He just continued to talk. "Kagome?!" Kagome turned around to see a girl with long brunette hair and a tight tube top dress on. "Sango!" Kagome scream and ran at the girl, they hugged and started talking. Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her to where Inuyasha was.

"Sango this is my friend Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is my best friend Sango." She said almost falling over but Inuyasha caught her as he stood up to shake Sango's hand. "Nice to meet you." He said. "Like wise." She answered, so they all chatted, hand a few more drink then danced some more.

Kagome was dancing with Inuyasha when her cell phone vibrated; she pulled it out of her pocket

And slid it open. It was a text message from a number she didn't recognize, she opened it. "You look like a whore out there on the dance floor with him." She stopped dancing and quickly started to look around the room breathing heavily. "Kagome? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kagome spun around and looked up at Inuyasha, who was looking at her concerned. "Yeah I'm fine." She looked back down at her cell phone it vibrated again. "You better get home to your precious daughter." Kagome shut the phone and put it back in her pocket. "Inuyasha can we go home, I don't feel so good and it is 6 and I need to get home before Kikyo leaves." "Holy shit it's 6 already! Yeah come on." Kagome turned to say goodbye to Sango and then followed Inuyasha to the car, stumbling along the way. Inuyasha put his arm around her waist to keep her from falling as they walked to the car. "You don't hold alcohol very long do you?" he asked with a laugh. "Maybe I should stay with you till your better I can watch Kimi." He said putting Kagome in the car, "Yeah that's fine. I'm sure Kikyo would like that better, she knows me and alcohol." Kagome slurred more than said. Inuyasha drove off towards Kagome's house.

Inuyasha carried Kagome into her house because she passed out in the car. Kikyo walked over to the door and started to freak out. "Is she okay?" Inuyasha nodded, "she is just passed out from drinking, and that's all." Kikyo shook her head, "Not good, Kagome doesn't get just a hangover. She will get literally sick. The girl doesn't hold alcohol well at all!" "Well I'm staying here." "Yeah thank god you can hold alcohol, Thanks Inu. I'm going to be late, I gotta run. Kimi should be up shortly. Bye" she said running out the door.

"Uhm alright." Inuyasha said as he started to walk up the stairs. "Inu- yasha?" Kagome groaned, "Oh good, Kagome where's your room?" Kagome moaned, and opened her eyes, and pointed to the end of the hallway. Inuyasha laughed and walked into the room and put Kagome on the bed. Then he went to go check on Kimi.

Kagome sat up in bed and then ran into the bathroom. She pulled her head out of the toilet and lay down on the floor. She was sweating, so she pulled off her shirt and slipped out of her pants. "I think I'm going to die." She slowly got up on her hands and knees and crawled to the door. She used the door frame as a way to pull herself up. She slowly walked out of the bathroom and went to her bed when she saw a flash. She turned to look out her window and screamed. Inuyasha ran in the room and went over to Kagome. "What?" She looked at him and blushed when she realized she was only wearing her bra and underwear. He looked at her and smile, "Kagome what is it? Why did you scream?" he asked, Kagome looked at him. "Oh I thought I saw something." "Okay, well maybe you're having hallucination, maybe you should lie down."

The phone rang, and Kagome covered her ears and moaned. Inuyasha held his head. "I'm never drinking again." Kagome said walking over to the bed and pulling a pillow over her head. Inuyasha laughed and went to answer the phone.

"Hey Inuyasha." "Kouga how did you get this number?" Inuyasha asked, "Sesshomaru gave it to me. Look I'm sorry about leaving last night; can I make it up by taking you and Kagome out to dinner?" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, "Not anytime soon, Kagome is sick. Maybe next week." "Okay let me know bye." Then the line went dead.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry." Inuyasha looked over at the bed Kagome's head was still under the pillow and she was lying on her stomach. He smiled and sat down next to her and lean down and kissed her bare shoulder, Kagome got goose bumps he laughed. Kagome turned over and shot up. "Where's Kimi?!" "Don't worry, Miroku came and took her to daycare." "You should probably get home to Kyo then." Inuyasha sat up next to Kagome and put his hand on her cheek. "I think you need me more right now." Kagome smiled, "I think you might be right." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down on top of her. Inuyasha started kissing down her neck to her collar bone. Inuyasha pulled away, "What's wrong?" Kagome asked looking up at him, "my phone." He sighed and reached in his pocket and flipped it opened and read the text message. "Get closer to Kagome and the slut will pay." "What the fuck?" Kagome sat up, "What is it?" Inuyasha shut the phone and threw it on the floor. "Nothing. It was some stupid forward." He leaned over and kissed Kagome; he put his hand on the back of her neck and leaned her down on the bed. Kagome has just taken off Inuyasha's shirt when the front door opened and closed. She pulled away and sat up. There standing in her bedroom doorway was Sesshomaru. "Wow this is interesting. My little brother straddling a half naked Kagome." Kagome gasped at what he said. "Watch out Inuyasha she might get trashed and cheat on you and get knocked up and leave you to marry the guy." Tears started to roll down Kagome's face. "Sesshomaru sometimes you can be such a jackass!" Kagome yelled, she grabbed Inuyasha shirt off the bed and crawled out from under Inuyasha and walked out of the room pulling his shirt over her head, shoving Sesshomaru out of her way. "What the hell Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome walked out the front door and slammed it behind her. She walked and walked until it was dark outside and it started to rain. She couldn't tell where she was, when suddenly she was pulled to the ground and behind a bush. She was kicking and screaming when a hand smacked her hard across the face, and covered her mouth. "Shut up!" Kagome's eyes got wide at Kouga's voice, "You're not going to tell Sesshomaru and Inuyasha about this or our marriage. If you do people will start to get hurt." He moved his hand up her thigh Kagome shuddered under his touch. His hand stop and the line of her underwear on her leg and he ran his claws down her thigh. Kagome held back the scream as she felt hot blood run down her leg. She started to squirm and he punched her in the face and she pulled his hair. He held her wrists down and then whispered in her ear. "Remember don't tell" Then he kissed her, hot tears ran down her cheeks. Then he pulled away and picked her up and pushed her back on the side walk. She skinned her knees and arm when she fell. She turned to find that Kouga was gone. Kagome saw headlights coming towards her and she pushed herself up and walked into the street. She waved the car down, out came Inuyasha.

"Kagome! What happened to you, who did this?" He said walking over to her, she ran into his arms and broke down in tears she wrapped her arms around him and cried.

Inuyasha got Kagome in the car and back to the house. Kagome Got out of the car and limped to the house, Sesshomaru opened the door and gasped. Kikyo came driving up and when she saw Kagome standing in the doorway she immediately turned the car off and jumped out and ran to Kagome. "What the hell happened!!?" She wrapped her arms around Kagome, "Are you alright?! I swear to god if Inuyasha or Sesshomaru put one hand on you I'll kill them!" "WHAT?!" Both boys yelled, "Kagome is that you?" Miroku said walking up to the house. "EVERYONE QUIET!" everyone looked at Kagome and stared. "I am wet, cold, bloody, and sore and can't walk very far, Inuyasha can u carry me to my bathroom please." Sesshomaru moved to the side to let Inuyasha and Kagome through. Inuyasha took her up to her bathroom; he put her down by the tub still holding her up for support. He bent down and turned on the warm water and went to leave. She held onto his hand, "stay here please." She pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor. She started to get into the bath and he kneeled next to the tub.

Kagome sat in the hot water in her bra and underwear. The water had turned pink from her bloody leg. "Kagome who did this?" He asked running his fingers through her hair. "I-I don't know." "You didn't see his face?" Kagome shook her head, her eyes got glassy. Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I'm going to go talk to everyone downstairs. Got get dressed and go lay down I'll be back." He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

"Inuyasha, what happened? Why is my sister walking around outside at night in the rain, in her bra and underwear wearing your shirt! Oh and let's not forget! She looks like someone beat the shit out of her! She can barely walk!" Kikyo yelled, "Kikyo you think I did this?!" He yelled back, Kikyo stepped closer to him, but Sesshomaru stepped between them. "Look! It's my fault I came in and yelled some things I shouldn't have and she left. I was talking to Inuyasha while she was out there." Inuyasha then jumped in "When I drove up to her she had fallen out from behind a bush and ran into the street to stop someone. I didn't see anyone and she says she didn't see his face."

"Where's mommy?" Everyone turned to see Miroku standing in the doorway with Kimi on his hip. He put her down, and she looked up at everyone. "Baby, your mom is upstairs in bed." When Kikyo said that Kimi was already half way up the stairs. "Kimi!!" Everyone ran after her, when they got into Kagome's room, both Kimi and her were lying in Kagome's bed. Everyone smiled. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at everyone. "Kikyo will you sleep in here tonight please." Kikyo nodded, "Let me go clean the kitchen, then I'll be up." She walked out of the room "Well I think we should leave" Sesshomaru said, he walked out of the room with Miroku close behind him. Inuyasha walked over to the bed and leaned down and kissed Kagome then kissed Kimi on the head. Then he turned and left.

****

Well there's the first chapter, I hope you liked it! It is just getting started, please review! I love to hear what everyone thinks!

Thanks

-Amanda


End file.
